Secret Meetings
by Queeni3
Summary: George has had enough of hiding his relationship from everyone around them, especially his brother. Will Blaise finally agree to telling someone? George/Blaise ONE-SHOT,SLASH, LEMON


I does not own me a Harry Potter. :3

Yes, this is George and Blaise. An odd pairing, I know... But it was a challenge from my friend Drakky.

This contains a leeeemon, so yar... If you no like boy on boy sex then no read, pls.

I'm not sure whether to make another one-shot for this couple... Maybe review if you would like to see more? x3

* * *

Blaise felt a presence behind him, merely seconds before he was grabbed. There wasn't enough time to turn around and see who it was who'd grabbed hold of his robe collar and pulled him roughly into a dark alcove to the side of him, but he could easily guess as he felt the person push him into the wall and slam his body against the Slytherin's.

"Nice to see you too," he drawled, looking up at the elder boy, taking in his disheveled red hair and flashing brown eyes. It seemed something had ruffled him up, annoyed him enough that he'd come to Blaise in the middle of the day. In the middle of a hallway nonetheless, and a usually busy one at that.

"What can I do for you, Weasley?" He said, voice low and uninterested. He didn't really care what it was George Weasley wanted, it was still the middle of the day, which meant their secret meetings and confessed feelings meant nothing. During the day he was Blaise Zabini, best friend of Draco Malfoy and Slytherin's brains. Not George Weasley's secret lover.

George glared at him, his face turning red as was prone to the Weasley family. In Blaise's opinion, George was completely endearing when he flushed, but as it was still the middle of the day, his face took on a sneer instead of giving in to his desire to just lean forward and kiss the other.

"Something the matter, or do you just enjoy pinning me to the wall and staring at me, Weasley? I know I'm pretty but some people might put you down as a bit odd, if they were to see." There was a subtle hint under his words, ordering George to let him go before anyone caught them. He didn't want the questions that would surely come from being in such close proximity to a blood traitor.

"I want you. I want people to know. I want to be able to tell my brother!" As George spoke his voice rose in volume, causing Blaise to lift his hand and place it over the older boy's mouth. It seemed that George was so lost in his anger and general frustration that he could only talk in short sentences of a few words.

"Shhh! Do you want anyone to hear you?" He questioned, glaring at George. "You know what would happen if we said anything! We both agreed when we got into this that no one could know until we got out of Hogwarts." Blaise's voice was forceful, but he was still keeping it to a low whisper. He took his hand off George's mouth when the older boy looked like he was about to reply.

"But I got into another fight with Fred and the prat w-" George took a deep breath before continuing again, quieter this time as his voice had started to raise once more. "I got into a fight with Fred again about where I've been going at nights. He's getting suspicious, Blaise. It doesn't feel right lying to him, he's my twin for Merlin's sake. We usually tell each other everything." His jaw snapped shut and Blaise could see the muscles in his neck working, showing that he was clenching his teeth together hard. Apparently not telling the other Weasley twin was really affecting the other boy.

"Listen… I'm sorry George," Blaise sighed, voice becoming soft without its normal boredom or sneer. It was the voice that he used when in private with George, when they were alone and had no chance of being caught. "But I can't. He can't know I'm not ready. Do you know how much trouble this would bring me, if what we've been doing at nights got out? I'd be alienated from Slytherin, seen as a traitor." His voice lowered even more, eyes looking around to make sure they weren't being watched before he dared to speak what he was about to. "I love you George, but I love being a Slytherin too and unlike you I still have a long time until I'm free from Hogwarts. If this got out I'd have to put up with hell for the next two, almost three years."

George looked torn for a moment, before sighing softly and letting up his hold on Blaise's shoulders. "It's fine, Blaise. I won't tell him." Blaise could tell that although George had said that it was fine, he was more affected by this then he tried to let on. Biting the inside of his lips for a moment and looking around once more, just to make sure there was no one around, Blaise leant forward and placed a light kiss on George's lips.

"Will you still meet me tonight, at the Room of Requirement?" Blaise asked, keeping the hope out of his voice just barely and thinking that he really did need to practice keeping his emotions hidden some more, if he was going to keep this secret and be a real Slytherin he couldn't go walking around with his heart on his sleeve like a bleeding Gryffindor.

George nodded, still looking not exactly happy with the outcome of this little meeting. He stepped away from Blaise and turned around, looking up and down the hall before walking away. Blaise dropped back against the wall for a moment, before he too poked his head out of the alcove and looked up and down the hall. George was already gone. Shaking his head and wondering how it was the Weasley could get around the castle so quickly, Blaise picked up his bag from where it had dropped on the floor when George had grabbed him, and headed off to his next class. He was unsure whether he really would be met by George tonight at the RoR, but was going to wait for him anyway. Blaise honestly didn't want to hurt George, but it was necessary to keep this a secret.

* * *

The walk to the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor was a long yet uneventful one for Blaise. He'd managed to get out of doing his potions homework assignment with Draco that night, saying he was going to go down to the nurses office as he 'wasn't feeling well'. It was a lie of course, but it was the only thing Blaise could think of to get himself away quick enough. The last time he had told Draco he was going to go to the library to do his studying, the other boy had insisted on coming too, and he'd missed his meeting with George that night. But Blaise had no troubles getting away from Draco with this excuse, the blond Slytherin did almost everything he could to stay away from people who were sick, as he hated being sick himself. Draco was glad that he wouldn't have to spend the night with Blaise after he complained of stomach aches and a nasty headache, fair on pushing Blaise out of the dungeons to go to the nurse.

Stepping up to the space of wall that the door would appear for the Room of Requirement, Blaise paced in front of it three times repeating the words 'I need a place I can spend the night privately with George' in his head as he walked. A large door appeared on his third pace, and Blaise quickly went towards it and turned the handle, swinging the door open and revealing the room inside.

As usual when he asked for the same thing when he came here, the room was done out in blacks and browns, it was warm and inviting yet it was house neutral. There was a large double four poster bed standing in one corner of the room, and had a roaring fire place and a squishy couch at the other. There was hot cocoa already sitting on the table in front of the fire and couch, steam coming off the two mugs ready for the two boys to drink. Hopefully George would turn up to drink his.

Blaise stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, before moving over to the couch. He was still wearing his school uniform, so before he sat he took off his cloak and tie, hanging them over the back of the sofa. Unlike most of the times that they met, Blaise was feeling almost uncharacteristically nervous. His long dark fingers rand through his curls, messing them up before they quickly straightened them out again. He was worried that George would be so upset from their earlier conversation that he wouldn't show up at all. Or that the boy would go ahead and tell his brother, despite the fact that Blaise told him not to.

By the time George came through the door, Blaise had worked himself up into quite a state. He hot mug of cocoa had sat on the table forgotten, and the noise of the door made the Slytherin spring up from his seat slouched on the sofa.

"Where have you been?!" Blaise hissed angrily, face changing in to a sneer and worry quickly turning to anger. "I thought we decided to meet at 10, I've been waiting for 40 minutes!" His eyes narrowed into a glare and his teeth were clenched forcefully together. How dare George Weasley show him up, how dare that blood traitor be late!

George's face held a stunned expression, his hands held up in a sort of 'peace' or 'I give, don't hurt me' way. "I'm sorry Blaise, I couldn't get away from Fred. He wouldn't let me go unless I told him where I was going." He hadn't expected this when he walked in, sure things weren't great when they had last seen each other and George would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't hurt by all of this. But why was Blaise so angry?

"So you told him where you were going?!" Blaise shouted, almost hysterically. He'd really worked himself up in the forty minutes he'd been alone, different things running around through his head, different scenarios of what could have happened plaguing him.

"No! Of course I didn't, you twat!" George said, walking forward quickly and glaring back at Blaise as he glared at him. "I told him I had gotten a girlfriend, if you really wanted to know. And that I was going to meet her. When he asked who it was, I said it was Katie Bell!" It was Blaise's turn to be stunned then. George had lied, just so he wouldn't have to tell Fred what was really going on, to save him from being out cast from the Slytherin's?

"But if he asks her and she says no, won't he be mad at you?" Blaise sat back down on the couch, anger deflating. He leant forward, taking both his and Georges magically warmed mugs, taking a sip from his and handing George his own. Now that he had calmed down a bit, Blaise had realised how stupid he was being. It was almost Gryffindorish how he had acted. The thought of that made him shudder internally.

"Of course he'll be mad I lied, he'll be bloody furious! But you told me not to tell him, and it was the best I could come up with." George shrugged, stepping around the couch and taking his drink with a quiet 'Cheers'. He rolled the sleeves up on his school shirt, the fire already over-heating him somewhat. His freckled pale skin was glowing cold in the light, and Blaise's breath caught in his throat. Salazar, did he want to kiss every inch of his glowing skin.

"Thanks…" Blaise muttered quietly, eyes still glued to George's skin, moving up from his arm to his neck, and then his face. There was a hungry look in his blue eyes, his hands absently taking his and George's drinks and placing them on the table.

"Hey I was going to drink tha-" George was cut off as Blaise's lips were suddenly on his, kissing him demandingly with his hands threading through his red hair. Groaning against Blaise's lips, he placed his hands on the others shoulders and pushed him back away from him. He pushed Blaise down until he was laying on his back with George pressing comfortably on top of him.

"I want you now." Blaise growled, just as demandingly as his kiss had been. His hips bucked up against George's, pressing his half-hard cock against the older boy's steadily hardening crotch, causing the red-head to make a noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh.

"Say please," George said almost breathlessly, chuckling when Blaise's legs wrapped around his waist tightly and an annoyed hiss made its way between his teeth. He dipped his head down, placing a few licks and kisses on Blaise's dark neck, taking the skin between his teeth and sucking on it, leaving a mark that was barely seen on his skin. He knew he was going to get in trouble for that, but to George it was completely worth it. His triumph showed on his face in the form of a mischievous grin.

"George! I thought I told you- People will see!" Blaise sputtered, having liked the feel of George sucking his neck, but still annoyed that the older boy had marked him. Draco would surely see, even if the marks were not easily seen on his dark skin. Then the other boy would question where he really was last night.

"Don't worry, love. Say you tripped and fell on a statue." George said, grin widening as Blaise made a frustrated noise and bucked up against him. "Now, now, don't get impatient. You'll have me." George was already feeling back to his normal self now, with the promise of what was to come keeping him excited. He ground back down against Blaise, meeting his hips with his own and rubbing their clothed erections together. The friction caused Blaise to throw his head back and quietly moan. George took the chance and dipped his head forward once again, kissing up and down Blaise's neck, sucking lightly on his Adams apple without leaving another mark.

The two boys continued grinding against each other for a few minutes, the friction teasing and not barely enough, and their clothing in the way of skin to skin contact before Blaise got frustrated and practically threw George off the couch.

"Strip, bed, now." He panted between labored breaths, standing and stripping out of his clothing before walking over to the bed, being quickly followed by George. Blaise climbed on to the soft bed, pulling George over and on top of him once again, groaning and their now naked bodies slid together. "Better." He moaned, bucking his hips once more, erection sliding against George's. He stopped moving for a moment, thinking hard for what he wanted. A small jar of lube appeared on the draws beside them and Blaise picked it up and shoved it at George with a growled 'hurry'.

Not one to deny Blaise something he wanted so much himself, George quickly undid the lid of the jar and stuck his fingers in, coating them with the slick substance before dropping the jar back on to the bed. Blaise's legs wrapped around his waist once more and George's hand lowered, slick fingers probing his entrance slightly before slipping one inside. It didn't take long for Blaise to adjust, and George added another finger. They had done this many times before, so George knew exactly where to aim his fingers to hit Blaise's prostate, making him see stars and moan loudly. George loved to get those loud noises out of Blaise, as it was the only time the other boy really let go and just _felt_.

"George…" Blaise was getting impatient; each time George hit that spot inside him that sent that intense jolt of pleasure through his body, the burning in his groin intensified. He didn't want this to finish before it even started, he wanted George in him. Now. The older boy always took his time in preparing George, even if Blaise insisted he didn't need it. George would always say something sappy and Gryffindorish like he didn't want to hurt Blaise, and would continue stroking his insides until he was on the brink of his orgasm.

Chuckling at how needy Blaise was being, George slowly slipped his fingers out of his lover and picked up the lube jar again. After coating himself generously, he leant forward and placed himself at Blaise's tight entrance. Slowly and carefully he pushed forward, slipping the head of his cock inside the younger boy and waiting for him to adjust.

Despite the slight sting Blaise felt as George entered him, the blunt hardness of George's cock being much bigger then the fingers that were previously inside of him, Blaise couldn't help moaning lowly. Finally, he was getting what he wanted. He pushed back on George's cock, taking more of it inside him and moaning again. "Move!"

Blaise was every the demander in bed, and if George had the breath at the moment, he would probably laugh again. But as it was all he could do was pant, a sheen of sweat glistening across his chest. Slowly, just like before, he pushed his hips forward, fully sheathing himself inside the younger boy. He waited for a few more moments before his control cracked, pulling out a fraction and pushing back in again, rocking into Blaise's tight body. After a few shallow thrusts he began to pull out further, pressing back in to Blaise harder and faster with each thrust until he was practically slamming into the other boy, hand moving up to start fisting the others weeping cock. They were both moaning now, breath heavy and uneven.

The tight heat inside of Blaise was building with each of George's thrusts, and by the sound of the other boy he was close too. Each time George thrust in the head of his cock hit Blaise's prostate, making his body tense in pleasure. His hands were placed on George's shoulders, blunt nails digging in to the flesh and eyes closed in ecstasy. He was so close, just a little more… His legs were quivering around George's hips, moans getting louder and incomprehensible words babbling out with them. Words of love and praise, and quite a few swear words were spilling out of his lips.

George's thrusts became more uncontrolled, he was completely lost in the pleasure as he slammed into Blaise, hips snapping forward and muscles tightening. He thrust a few more times before throwing his head back in a silent scream and coming hard into the other boy, filling him. The feel of George coming inside of him and the hand pumping on his cock was all too much for Blaise, his back arched off the bed and he moaned loudly, come exploding out of his cock and spraying his chest and coating George's hand.

The two boys dropped back on to the bed, completely spent, breathless and sticky. Moving so he wasn't squishing Blaise, George wrapped an arm around the others dark body, using his other one to pull the blanket up and over them. They lay in silence for a few minutes, holding each other and making no noise besides their slowly slowing breaths. Finally, George broke the silence.

"Well, that was sudden. I was expecting to have to sleep on the couch tonight." He joked, nuzzling the back of Blaise's neck from where they were spooned together. He smiled against the dark skin as Blaise snorted in amusement, the boy always found his jokes more funny after they had shagged. Or maybe he just felt relaxed enough to show that he was amused by them.

"You could still be sleeping on the couch you know, Weasley." Blaise drawled, pretending to move away from George, although it was the last thing he had on his mind at that moment. He couldn't move far however, as George's arms tightened around his smaller body and stopped him from going anywhere.

"So what, you only wanted me to pound you in to the mattress? I'm hurt, love. You used me." He said, voice mock hurt. It was George's turn this time to pretend to move away, but he was stopped by Blaise's arms holding his in place.

"Don't move anywhere, Weasley. This is part of the deal, you sleep with me and you have to cuddle me afterwards." He said, completely seriously despite the fact that he had just said he wanted George's cuddles. It was a very un-slytherin thing to say, yet it was only George around so Blaise felt comfortable letting down a few of his walls. Sighing happily as George's arms once again tightened around him, Blaise closed his eyes. "I love you… We will tell them, one day. I promise." He whispered, body relaxing completely and breathing becoming deeper. He was really tired, and just wanted to drop off and sleep cuddled with his lover, while they were still allowed to be together. Tomorrow he'd have to go back to pretending to hate George again, until they secretly met once more.

"I love you too Blaise, I can wait." George whispered back, understanding that Blaise was tired and wanted to go to sleep; he could already feel himself drifting off to sleep too. At the moment all he had to do was enjoy his time with Blaise. He would deal with Fred and the problems he had hiding his and Blaise's secret relationship tomorrow. Now he would just spend time with the person he loved.


End file.
